Rewrite The Ending
by versusthequeer
Summary: "You can pretend that I'm not even here, if it will keep your conscience clear." Beca Mitchell only knows heartache; she keeps her walls up and her life closed. So what happens when the person who caused all of this appears in her life again? Can Beca handle it, or will she ultimately shut down?
1. I: First Day Jitters

**Title:** Rewrite The Ending **  
Summary:** "You can pretend that I'm not even here, if it will keep your conscience clear." Beca only knows heartache, so when someone who hurt her in her past shows up in her future; Beca doesn't know if she can handle it again.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **A/N:** New Bechloe story. Bear with me, here. I will be updating Fantasy Crush, soon. I haven't had internet in awhile, so I haven't been writing and I apologize for that. All mistakes are mine

* * *

Beca Mitchell stepped out of her car, Converse hitting the pavement with a low crunch of the gravel beneath her feet. She slowly moved her sunglasses away from her eyes, looking around the campus with great disdain. _New school, same old shit_. She thinks as she grabs the duffel bag out of her backseat. She grabs her schedule and looks for her dorm, rolling her eyes when she realizes that she's on the fourth floor. Beca sighs before slamming her car door shut and walking into the building.

Four flights of stairs later, she's standing at her door, staring intently at the number on it. She wondered what her roommate was like, hoping that it wasn't someone too overbearing. Beca liked her space and would be damned if she let anyone invade it. She shoves the key into the lock, turning it while pulling down on the handle. She takes a deep breath before walking in, noticing that the room was empty. Well, personal stuff wise, no, but human life wise, yes. Beca looked to her right and noticed that side of the dorm was unfurnished. Assuming it was her side, she threw her duffel bag down on the bed. She pressed her lips together, looking around the room.

Beca noticed that the other side, the furnished side, was extremely bubbly. She only hoped her roommate wasn't as loud as her side of the dorm implicated. She looks at her phone and realizes that her friend, Aubrey had texted her.

 **Bree**  
 **Received:** Hey Becs, hope you're settling in well! Glad you're on campus! You should totally come down to the quad and meet me at 2.

Beca looks at the time on her phone and notices that it's already 1:48. She sighs, looking at a map of the campus and locating the quad.

 **Bree  
Sent: **Be right there.

Beca sends the message which receives her a smiley face. Beca lightly laughs at her blonde friend before walking out the door. She grabs her keys, locks the door, and heads out of the building. She throws her sunglasses on as she walks outside, looking around the campus. Beca watches as people stare her down, being the new girl and all, but quickly brushes them off and starts heading towards the quad. She pulls out a cigarette and lights it up as she walks down through the campus. Dirty looks immediately settled on her, but the amount of fucks that she gives are non-existent.

As Beca spots Aubrey, she smiles, glad that she knows someone on campus.

"Hey Bree," Beca says, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Ugh, Becs… You ever going to quit?" Aubrey replies in disgust.

"One day, maybe." Beca smirks. Aubrey Posen had been one of her best friends since high school. Immediately afterwards, Aubrey left for Barden University. Beca was so upset, but at the same time, she knew that it was what Aubrey wanted. Barden was known for their acapella group, and knowing Aubrey, Beca knew that she couldn't pass up that opportunity.

"Anyway, how has your first day been so far?"

"Uneventful," Beca groans. "College really isn't my thing… But you know how my dad is. At least we don't have to pay for it" She tries to reason with herself, but inside, she knows that she's miserable. When Beca had originally gone out to LA, her father wasn't too happy about it. Beca spent about a year out there, trying to pursue her dream of becoming a music producer, but with no prior experience, the city wasn't too kind. Eventually, her father convinced her to come back home; and by 'convince her', he pulled all of his funding out of her stay and she was forced to move back.

"I know, but I'm glad you're here." Aubrey pulls her best friend into a hug, which causes the short brunette to stiffen a little. Beca has never been one for physical contact, and even though Aubrey was her best friend, she still was weary about it sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah" Beca says sarcastically. "Don't get all sappy on me now, Posen."

"Right," Aubrey detaches herself from Beca, "So… Did you meet your new roommate?"

"Nah, she wasn't there. Don't even know her name, but holy shit, she has a bubbly personality." Beca rolls her eyes, remembering what the other side of the dorm room looked like.

"Oh god, Becs… Please don't kill the poor girl your first week here." Aubrey jokes.

"You have so much faith in me." Beca crosses her arms. "What are you up to, today?"

"I got Bellas practice. You should come, Becs! I think you'd be a great addition to our group." Aubrey exclaims.

"If I do, will you promise to never tease me the entire time I'm here?"

"No promises, Shortstack, but I will do my best. Scout's honor." Aubrey holds her hand up in a peace sign which causes Beca to just shake her head and laugh at her best friend.

 **xxx**

The two talk for a little while longer before heading towards the Bellas' practicing space. Instantly, Beca noticed that the Bellas had changed since the last time she had seen them. Aubrey had convinced Beca to come to one of their performances, and she could have sworn that they were all replicas of each other. But now, as she looks at the new group, she's shocked.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Beca. She's thinking about joining the Bellas. Please, introduce yourselves." Aubrey waves at the group and each one lines up.

"Hi," A heavy girl with an Australian accent says, "My name is Fat Amy."

As Amy steps back, a small Asian girl steps forward. "My name is Lilly." The girl says just above a whisper.

Beca quips a look at Aubrey as if to ask what the hell the girl was saying. Aubrey just smiled at her best friend. _'She does that',_ Aubrey mouthed.

"Hey lady, my name is Stacie Conrad." A tall girl with the body of an exotic dancer speaks up.

As the rest of the group introduces themselves, Beca feels slightly uncomfortable at the amount of people giving her attention. Aubrey notices this, but is too busy looking for the final member of the group.

Beca and the group turn their heads when they hear the doors slam shut and Beca's eyes widen.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone," The girl who was late says as she rushes in. She stops dead in her tracks and looks at Beca with the same wide eyes that Beca is giving her.

"It's okay." Aubrey reassures, "Beca… I'd like you to meet…"

"Chloe." Beca spits out before looking at Aubrey, then back at the redhead in front of her. "I've… got to… bye." Beca says as she runs out of the room.

How was any of this possible? How was it that Chloe was here? And why, out of the courtesy of her heart, would Chloe not tell Beca that they would be in the same state again? Beca left Chloe in Los Angeles, and that's where she intended her to stay. But now, she was here, and Beca was spiraling out of control.

 **xxx**

 _Two Years Ago  
Beca could feel the full effects of the alcohol taking over her body. __**Thank god for fake IDs**_ _, she thought. As she looks around the bar, she spots a redheaded girl staring at her. Beca smirks as she gains the confidence and struts over to the girl._

 _"Hey," Beca smiles at the girl. "My name is Beca."_

 _"Chloe," The bubbly ginger laughs. "You're cute, Beca."_

 _"I… uh… Well…" Beca stumbles over her words and internally beats herself up for sounding like a bumbling idiot. "Thanks." Was all she managed to get out cohesively._

 _"So what brings a cute thing like you here?" Chloe questions._

 _Beca, starting to feel uneasy like she does around all new people, looks around the bar before her eyes meet Chloe's blue ones. "Thinking about moving out here." The answer was simple and short, not giving away too much information about herself to this complete stranger, no matter how captivating she was. The ocean blue eyes of Chloe look Beca up and down, and Beca gulped loudly._

 _"You should," Chloe whispers softly into Beca's ear, causing goosebumps to raise on the short brunette's arms. Beca turns to look at Chloe, falling deep into her trance. Before she knows it, lips are crashing against her._

 _A year later, Beca was standing at the airport, tears streaming down her face as she left._

 _"I can't do this, anymore, Becs…" Chloe cries. "I'm sorry… I can't be with you, anymore."_

 _"Chloe, please. This is temporary. This move back home is temporary…. Please don't do this to us. You can't just take this relationship that we spent a year building and throw it away because I have to go back to Georgia…" Beca pleads._

 _"Beca, you don't trust me. I know you say you do, but I know that states apart, you would constantly be on my case about who I'm with or what I'm doing, and I can't handle that Becs. You cannot let your insecurities get the best of you, but you haven't worked them out yet, and that's something you need to do." Chloe replies truthfully, and rather harshly._

 _Beca doesn't even try to argue because she knows Chloe is right. It doesn't hurt any less, but she knows that she doesn't fully trust her. And that will ultimately end their relationship, anyway._

 _"I love you, Becs… But please understand, that we can't do this anymore. It'll just get too far and become even more painful that it is now." Chloe sighs. She grabs Beca's hand, squeezing it gently before letting go and nodding towards the terminal. "You need to go… and you need to let me go."_

 **xxx**

Beca's sobs had become uncontrollable as the worst day of her life replayed in her head. Chloe Beale was the last person that she ever wanted to see again, and here she was, in the flesh and attending her college. Beca was torn, she had no idea what to do. She had no idea what to do. She lifts herself up off of her bed, and wipes her eyes gently. She grabs a jacket and goes to leave the dorm when the door opened.

"Beca…" Chloe gasps, unaware that the brunette was in the dorm.

"Chloe? What the fuck are you doing here?" Beca snarls, looking around the hall to see if anyone had seen them.

"This is my room."


	2. II: Venting

**Title:** Rewrite The Ending  
 **Summary:** "You can pretend that I'm not even here, if it will keep your conscience clear." Beca Mitchell only knows heartache; she keeps her walls up and her life closed. So what happens when the person who caused all of this appears in her life again? Can Beca handle it, or will she ultimately shut down?  
 **Rating:** M  
 **A/N:** Hey guys! Here's the second installation of RTE. I am having a hard time writing the next chapter to Fantasy Crush, but it will be out soon. Also, I have the next two chapters for this fic in progress. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

To say that Beca didn't know what to do was an understatement. Her emotions were spiraling out of control as she wandered aimlessly through the campus. She had no idea what to say, let alone think. Chloe was here and worse, she was Beca's roommate. Beca wished she was elsewhere, far away from the campus. Chloe was the last person that she had ever intended to see again, and the last person that she wanted to see right now.

Beca thought they had it made. Chloe and she had hit it off right away and before she knew it, she was in a committed relationship with the redhead. Chloe made Beca feel on top of the world, and housed her insecurities the entire time they were in LA. Beca didn't know how she could ever fall, after that. And then, the fateful day came when Beca had to pack up and go back to Georgia. She had hoped Chloe would understand that it was temporary, and that she'd be back before they knew it; but the fiery redhead was unconvinced that Beca's insecurities had vanished. Beca trusted Chloe with every fiber of her being, and yet, Chloe played it off like it was nothing. Beca wanted nothing more than to prove to Chloe that they could make it through, but her mind was already made up. Beca hasn't stepped foot in an airport terminal since. The feeling of heartache overwhelms her every time she passes one.

And now, Chloe was in the same state at the same school. Beca breathes deeply, as she makes her way for her father's office. Besides the day that he made her leave LA, John Mitchell had always been passionate about his daughter. Beca hated being open with her father, but she would rather die than be in Chloe's presence. Well, not that she hadn't been dying since that day a year ago.

She knocks on the door and her father opens it up with a smile on his face. As soon as he takes in his daughter's demeanor, however, his smile turns into a frown.

"What's going on, Beca?" He asks sympathetically.

"I need to change dorm rooms," Was all she managed to mutter out.

"I'm sorry, Becs... But that's not possible right now. We have too many students. What's going on? What did I miss?" Her dad points to the chair. Following suit, Beca sits and her father wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Remember Chloe?" Beca winces at the sound of her name falling from her lips.

"Yeah... The one who broke my baby's heart." John sighs, remembering picking up a very torn apart Beca from the airport. "What about her?"

"She's my roommate, dad."

 _ **One Year Ago**_ _  
Beca steps off of the airplane and looks around the airport in disbelief. Was she really back in Georgia? Did Chloe really leave Beca? Beca was drained, rings forming under her eyes from the lack of sleep and stress. Beca lifted her sunglasses to her eyes so that no one could tell that she had spent the majority of the plane ride sobbing. She grabbed her suitcase and headed outside to wait for her dad._

 _When she finally arrived at his car, Beca throws her stuff in the backseat before slamming the door. She was mad, obviously. If it weren't for her dad no longer supporting her until she made it in LA, Chloe would have never left her. She knows he's not fully to blame, as Chloe was the one who stuck the knife in her back, but he played a part and Beca wasn't in the most forgiving mood._

 _"What's up with you, Beca?" Her dad demands to know._

 _"Nothing." Beca replies harshly before getting in the car and staring straight out the window._

 _"It's not nothing, Rebeca Ann Mitchell. Tell me what is wrong."_

 _"Chloe left me because you made me move back here." Beca sighs as the anger turns to sadness at the sound of Chloe's name. "She's gone, and I have nothing."_

 **xxx**

Chloe is torn. She doesn't know if she should go look for Beca or let her be, but her bet was on the latter. Chloe truthfully didn't ever think she'd see the small brunette again, but now that she did, her emotions were running wild. She felt regret, guilt, and relief. She hated what she did to Beca, she really did, but she knew Beca well enough to know that their relationship would have fallen apart at an even higher degree of pain if it had gone any further. She also felt guilty that she didn't let her know that she was moving to Georgia to be a Bella, but she honestly didn't think Beca stuck around. The relief she felt was from seeing Beca, knowing that physically, she was okay. Chloe knew she had a lot of explaining and groveling to do if she wanted to keep Beca around, and the selfish part of her that reminisces on the happiness she felt with Beca ultimately wants her back.

Chloe sighs heavily as she looks at Beca's still unfurnished side of the dorm. Beca has always been a plain girl, but there were things about the aspiring DJ that made Chloe's heart flutter, to this day. She notices that Beca had brought her keyboard and sound pad, and she smiled at the fact that Beca was still chasing her dream. _If only I chased her_ , she thinks as she runs her hand through her hair.

There was a small knock on the door that shook Chloe from her thoughts. She wipes a stray tear away from her eye and gathers her composure before getting up to answer it.

"Chlo... It's Aubrey. We need to talk." She hears her friend's voice call through the door.

Chloe opens it, sniffling a little bit as Aubrey steps in. Aubrey looks around the room and notices that Beca's stuff was on the right side of the dorm. She hears Chloe gulp loudly as she notices Aubrey staring intently on Beca's side of the room.

"This looks like it has some explaining to do." Aubrey gestures towards Beca's side of the room. "What the hell happened back there?"

"Beca..." Chloe sighs. "Beca and I dated when she was in LA. I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"She did, but I figured there were a mass amounts of Chloe's in that big city." Aubrey bites her lip. "So you're THE Chloe."

"Aubrey before you get mad, let me explain." Chloe pleads. "I had no intentions of hurting her. Not then and not now. I should have told her I was here, but I didn't know she stuck around. You know her, Bree. She never stays in one place very long. We broke up because when she moved back here, she would have let her insecurities get the best of her and it would have been a lot worse for the both of us. I couldn't fall more in love with her just to have the distance rip a bigger hole in my heart..." Chloe starts tearing up again, thinking back to the day at the airport; the hardest day of her life.

Aubrey sits down on Beca's side of the room and attempts to process everything. She had no idea that the redhead that she spent the last year with was the one who broke Beca's heart. She knew of, at the time, a Chloe, but never expected it to be her friend. Chloe seemed genuine in her explanation, but that doesn't change what happened to Beca, and how much she still hurt. It took a year of her being back for her to even come out hiding.

"I love her, Aubrey. I always will. I never meant for any of this to happen..." Chloe's sobbing by now. She never wanted her feelings for Beca to resurface because she had been doing so well without her. "I don't know how to fix this."

"I may know how... We have that weird talent show tonight. Sing for her, no, sing to her." Aubrey suggests. "Look, I know Beca and I know you hurt her a lot. I know it'd take a fucking miracle for you to get her back, but you have to realize, first, what you did to her."

Chloe nods, willing to listen to everything has to say.

"Beca fell hard when she got home. She started drinking a lot and got into a bad crowd. For 10 months, she was hardly even a human anymore. I thought I had lost her. She refused to tell me anymore about you besides the fact that she'd never trust anyone again. Beca broke, she broke so much and while I kind of dislike you for doing that to her, I also know you sincerely care about her." Aubrey shrugs. "I'm going to go talk to Beca. I know exactly where she'll be. Go find Stacie and Amy and have them help you with your song."

And with that, Aubrey was out the door.

 **xxx**

"Dad, what do I do?" Beca's face is buried in her hands.

"Sweetie, you need to forgive her and move forward." John pats Beca on the back, causing her to look up. Her eyes were swollen from all of the crying and John hated seeing his daughter in this state.

"But you have no idea what she put me through!" Beca's voice grows louder and angrier.

"Then let her know that. Becs, you got to talk to her. Maybe if you do, things will be all right." This earns a glare from Beca.

"I don't talk," Beca spits out.

"Then sing it at the talent show, tonight. I know you were planning on going. Sing your thoughts, and who knows... Maybe she's seen the error of her ways."

Beca knew her father was right. Everything that was on her chest, she needed to get out. Maybe she would feel better, or at least better than she did now. She knew the perfect song. It was one she had written on the plane home. She just hoped she didn't choke when she did.

Beca's thoughts were disrupted when she heard a knock on her dad's office. Her eyes stare intently as her father goes to open it. _Please, don't let it be Chloe..._

* * *

 ** _Whew. What a chapter. The next two for this story should be out soon. Fantasy Crush should hopefully be out in the next couple of days (finally got wi-fi, just need to finish it up). For any updates, I will begin to reuse my twitter account (versusthequeer)._**

 ** _Reviews are always appreciated! I would love to know what you guys think, and what you think is going to happen next. Be prepared for a rollercoaster._**


	3. III: You Ruin Me

**Title:** Rewrite The Ending  
 **Summary:** "You can pretend that I'm not even here, if it will keep your conscience clear." Beca Mitchell only knows heartache; she keeps her walls up and her life closed. So what happens when the person who caused all of this appears in her life again? Can Beca handle it, or will she ultimately shut down?  
 **Rating:** M  
 **A/N:** I am having serious writer's block with Fantasy Crush, but this story keeps coming out like word vomit. Enjoy! Let me know what you think in the reviews, I do enjoy reading them. Like a lot *hint hint*. Just kidding, you don't have to leave one, but it lets me know what you think, like, don't like, etc.

 **Song Used:** You Ruin Me - The Veronicas (*indicates lyric changes to fit the story)

* * *

Beca's thoughts were disrupted when she heard a knock on her dad's office. Her eyes stare intently as her father goes to open it. _Please, don't let it be Chloe..._

Beca sighs in relief when she's met with the sight of Aubrey at her dad's office. Dr. Mitchell excused himself to let the girls have a private conversation.

They didn't have to speak words at the start, Aubrey knew exactly what was going on through Beca's mind just by staring at her best friend.

"You want to get over what she did to you," Aubrey is the first to speak. _Damn, she's good,_ Beca thought. "But you don't want to get over her. You still love her and you're still holding on to a glimmer of hope that she feels the same way."

"She put me through hell, Bree..." Beca stops before closing her eyes tightly at the thought of the airport. "But... Regardless of that, you're right. I still love her." Beca sighs, defeated.

"What are you going to do about it? I saw that she's your roommate..." Aubrey bites her lip and looks away from her best friend.

"You went to talk to her?" Beca questions in disbelief.

"I went to clear things up in that red head of hers. Beca, I don't think she fully knows what she did to you. So, I let it be known." Aubrey defends.

"I want to let her know what she did to me. I want her to feel what I felt and stop brushing it off like it's nothing." Beca replies angrily. Aubrey knows to stay silent. She knew that Chloe understood what Beca was put through, but Beca needed to vent. "It's so unbelievable! She didn't even have the courtesy of letting me know she was in Georgia! Like where else could I have fucking gone? I had zero support for my dream from my dad and step-monster. They wanted me here, and she left me in that airport terminal. She just left!" Beca's arms fly up in the air and she looks at Aubrey, defeated.

"I think you should tell her how you felt... Tonight." Aubrey wraps her arms around the short brunette. "Look, Becs, you're my best friend. She needs to hear from you what you went through. I could only give her a glimpse of it. But I need to ask you a serious question."

Beca raises her eyebrow, staring at Aubrey for what felt like an eternity. Aubrey stayed silent before pressing her lips together, as if she was trying to muster up the courage to ask Beca.

"Would you... I mean, do you want her back, Beca?" Beca looks at her best friend, eyes widened as if to say 'Are you stupid, Aubrey?'

"I don't trust her."

"That doesn't answer the question." Aubrey presses.

"Of course I want her back. It's always been her, but I can't do that to myself... Not again." Beca starts to choke up and tears filled her eyes.

Aubrey nods in understanding. She knew Beca was going to be stubborn about this, but she also knew how Beca felt during and after Chloe. To be honest, she just wanted the happy Beca back. She hated seeing her best friend like this.

"I know, honey. It was a dumb question, I shouldn't have asked. I'll see you at the talent show?" Beca nods. "I'm assuming you're singing, so I can't wait to hear what you have to say. I got to go rehearse, though. The Bellas always perform." Aubrey hugs Beca before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Becs Effect."

"I love you, too, Posen." Beca laughs lightly before sniffling. "Get out of here, we got work to do."

 **xxx**

Beca headed back to her dorm later that evening and was glad to see that Chloe wasn't present. If she was going to let the redhead know what she'd been through, she needed her keyboard. She walks up to the keyboard when she notices something off. There was a sticky note attached to it. Beca skeptically pulls it off and holds it up to her face.

"I'm sorry," she reads out loud before scoffing. "Sorry my ass." Beca crumples up the note before tossing it on her desk, grabbing her keyboard, and walking out of the door.

Beca arrived at the talent show around 8pm. She goes to the back, making sure to check for any signs of the Bellas. She didn't want to run into Chloe before she spilled her heart out, or she'd back out before it was too late.

She meets with Benji, the tech guy, and he tells her that her dad signed her up and she was up next. Beca's eyes widened at how close she was to performing, but shakes her nerves. She knew she needed to do this. She needed to make Chloe feel what she felt.

"Okay, Beca, you're next." Benji whispers towards the brunette. Beca nods and hands him her keyboard so he can go set it up. She watches as he places it on the stand and gets it all plugged in with ease. Benji moves the mic closer to the piano, signaling to Beca to make sure it was in a good position. She nods and he smiles widely before quietly exiting the stage. "Knock 'Em dead."

"And up next, we have Beca Mitchell! Barden's Dr. Mitchell's daughter!" The announcer exclaims.

Beca awkwardly walks on to the stage, waving to everyone. She hears scattered cheers and watches as some of the crowd look at her oddly.

Beca doesn't waste time with introductions or speeches, and goes straight into playing, her fingers hitting the keys, creating a soft melody.

 **Job well done, standing ovation.  
** **Yeah, you got what you wanted.  
** **I guess you won.  
** **And I don't want to hear,  
** **'They don't know you like I do'.  
** **Even I could have told you,  
** **But now we're done.**

 **'Cause you...  
** **Play me like a symphony,  
** **Play me 'til your fingers bleed.  
** **Yeah, I'm you're greatest masterpiece.  
** **You ruin me.  
** **Later when the curtain's drawn,  
** **And no one's there for you back home.  
** **Don't cry to me, you played me wrong.  
** **You've ruined me.**

Beca starts to choke up, but she ignores the feeling and presses on, emotion filling her voice.

 **I know you thought that I wouldn't notice,  
** **You were acting so strange.  
** **I'm not that dumb.  
** **And in the end, I hope it was worth it.*  
** **I don't care if you love me,  
** **You make me numb.**

 **'Cause you...  
** **Play me like a symphony,  
** **Play me 'til your fingers bleed.  
** **I'm your greatest masterpiece.  
** **You've ruined me.  
** **Later when the curtain's drawn,  
** **And no one's there for you back home.  
** **Don't cry to me, you played me wrong.**

 **You ruin me!  
** **We're that song you wouldn't sing.  
** **Just a broken melody. You're killing me.**

Beca pauses, trying to muster up the strength to finish the song. The choked up sadness showed up in her voice during the last chorus.

 **You play me like a symphony,  
** **Play me 'til your fingers bleed.  
** **Oh, I'm your greatest masterpiece.  
** **You ruin me.  
** **And later when the curtain's drawn,  
** **And no one's there for you back home.  
** **Don't cry to me, you played me wrong.  
** **You ruined me.**

Beca lets the last note resonate through the auditorium as the crowd erupts in applause. She looks out beyond the lights, sending a small wave before exhaling harshly. Playing this song, knowing that Chloe probably heard it lifted a weight off of Beca's shoulders. All the words that she wished she had the courage to tell the redhead were put on the table and Beca finally felt content that Chloe knew what she went through.

 **xxx**

Chloe watches Beca from side stage and starts to feel her heart break. Is this really how she made Beca feel? Like she was completely ruined because of their break up? Chloe knew that no amount of "sorry's" would cut it. She understood that what she had done was nearly unforgivable. Chloe only hoped that Beca could find it in her heart to forgive her.

As the song finishes, Chloe walks away and finds Aubrey. Tears streaming down her face, she takes a deep breath as the blonde envelopes her in a hug.

"I had no idea..." Chloe gets out between sobs.

"Hey, Chlo.. It's okay..." Aubrey sympathizes.

"No. She's never going to forgive me," Chloe sniffles, wiping her tears away with her shirt sleeve.

"Look, Chloe..." Aubrey pauses. "I love you and Beca both. You guys have a rough past and I get it. But you don't know how she will react."

Chloe shrugs. She had come up with a great set list that hopefully told Beca everything that she needed hear.

"Let's just get this over with."


	4. IV: Stay

**Title:** Rewrite The Ending  
 **Summary:** "You can pretend that I'm not even here, if it will keep your conscience clear." Beca Mitchell only knows heartache; she keeps her walls up and her life closed. So what happens when the person who caused all of this appears in her life again? Can Beca handle it, or will she ultimately shut down?  
 **Rating:** M  
 **A/N:** Since this is just a filler chapter with a lot of recap, Chapter 5 will be out within the next 24 hours. Also, I have some news for you, so check the A/N at the end of the story! Reviews are always appreciated, I love knowing what you guys think.

 **Song Used:** **  
**Saying Goodbye (Originally by Every Avenue) – Fameless  
You Could Be Happy – Snow Patrol  
Stay – Mayday Parade (*indicates lyric changes to fit the story)

* * *

 _ **One Year Ago; LA**_

 _Chloe grips the steering wheel tighter as she sits in the parking lot at LAX. Today was the day that Beca was leaving for Georgia, and even though she made it clear that she didn't want to see Chloe before she left, the redhead couldn't let it go. The night before, they said their goodbyes. No heartbreak, no break up. Chloe spent the whole night thinking about Beca leaving and how she knew Beca's insecurities would most likely resurface the minute that she got on that plane. Chloe didn't want to hurt Beca, but she knew if she let this get any further, it'd end badly for the both of them._

 _Sighing, she gets out of her car and heads to the airport. She runs through the airport, and spots Beca right before the terminal. Chloe takes a deep breath in before approaching the girl she had fallen so madly in love with, unprepared to break her heart._

 _"Beca! Wait!" Chloe yells out, hoping that the brunette would hear her with headphones in._

 _"What are you doing here?" Beca asks sternly, pulling a headphone out of her ear._

 _"I came to say goodbye." Chloe says, mentally hitting herself because she knew they were past that._

 _"We did that yesterday, so there's another reason you're here." Beca raises an eyebrow and Chloe's heart breaks._

 _"Beca... I..." Chloe stutters as Beca stands up to face her, rubbing her arm and trying to comfort her girlfriend._

 _"Come on, Chloe... Just spit it out."_

 _"I can't do this, anymore, Becs…" Chloe cries. Beca's face immediately drops. "I'm sorry… I can't be with you, anymore."_

 _"Chloe, please. This is temporary. This move back home is temporary…. Please don't do this to us. You can't just take this relationship that we spent a year building and throw it away because I have to go back to Georgia…" Beca pleads._

 _"Beca, you don't trust me. I know you say you do, but I know that states apart, you would constantly be on my case about who I'm with or what I'm doing, and I can't handle that, Becs. You cannot let your insecurities get the best of you, but you haven't worked them out yet, and that's something you need to do." Chloe replies truthfully, and rather harshly._

 _Beca doesn't even try to argue because she knows Chloe is right. It doesn't hurt any less, but she knows that she doesn't fully trust her. And that will ultimately end their relationship, anyway._

 _"I love you, Becs… But please understand, that we can't do this anymore. It'll just get too far and become even more painful that it is now." Chloe sighs. She grabs Beca's hand, squeezing it gently before letting go and nodding towards the terminal. "You need to go… and you need to let me go."  
_

 **xxx**

Chloe watches Beca from side stage and starts to feel her heart break. Is this really how she made Beca feel? Like she was completely ruined because of their break up? Chloe knew that no amount of "sorry's" would cut it. She understood that what she had done was nearly unforgivable. Chloe only hoped that Beca could find it in her heart to forgive her.

As the song finishes, Chloe walks away and finds Aubrey. Tears streaming down her face, she takes a deep breath as the blonde envelopes her in a hug.

"I had no idea..." Chloe gets out between sobs.

"Hey, Chlo... It's okay..." Aubrey sympathizes.

"No. She's never going to forgive me," Chloe sniffles, wiping her tears away with her shirt sleeve.

"Look, Chloe..." Aubrey pauses. "I love you and Beca both. You guys have a rough past and I get it. But you don't know how she will react."

Chloe shrugs. She had come up with a great set list that hopefully told Beca everything that she needed hear.

"Let's just get this over with."

The Bellas stood side stage after being handed microphones from Benji. Chloe's emotions were all over the place and she didn't think she could pull it off. A small, reassuring smile from Aubrey helped shake her nervousness as the announcer took the stage.

"And up next, we have the Barden Bellas!" He screams loudly and the crowd roars.

The group walks out onto the stage and start singing a soft tune.

Chloe holds the microphone close to her face as the words pour out of her heart.

 **I watched the sun come up over the LA skyline.*  
** **Drove through a whole night just to make it right.  
** **The last thing I remember, you were begging me not to go.  
** **You had that look of sadness on your face that only I would know.**

 **I thought a lot about the summers passed:  
** **Your hair in your eyes,  
** **And how we spent the whole night saying goodbye.  
** **Saying goodbye, like it was the last time.**

 **I thought I forgot my past,  
** **But that all changed today.  
** **I know it was wrong of me to try to throw this all away.  
** **So if you give it just one more try,  
** **I'll give you everything you need.  
** **She said,  
** **"Just tell me what changed your mind, what brought you back to me?"  
** **And I said,**

The tune changes and Chloe starts singing the verse of the next song they put in set list.

 **You could be happy and I won't know.  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go.  
** **And all the things that I wished I had not said  
** **Are played in loops till it's madness in my head.**

 **Is it too late to remind you how we were?  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur.  
** **Most of what I remember makes me sure.  
** **I should have stopped you from walking out the door.**

Lilly starts the beat of the final song in their set and Chloe knows that is her last chance to tell Beca everything that she wanted to say, but couldn't.

 **What a night it is when you live like this,  
** **And you're coming up beneath the clouds.  
** **Don't let me down.  
** **All the love's still there, I just don't know what to do with it now.  
** **You know I still can't believe we both did some things I don't even want to think about.  
** **Just say you love me,  
** **And I'll say I'm sorry.  
** **I don't want anybody else to feel this way.  
** **No, no, no.**

 **Oh, can you tell I haven't slept very well  
** **Since the last time that we spoke?  
** **I said, "Please understand, I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope."  
** **Please...**

 **Stay.  
** **Stay!**

Chloe's nearly in tears by the last verse of the song, all of the emotion flooding over her.

 **I admit I was wrong about everything,  
** **'Cause I'm high and I don't want to come down.  
** **All the fun that we had on your leather couch,*  
** **I don't even want to think about.  
** **I'm not strong enough for the both of us.  
** **What was I supposed to do?  
** **You know I love you.**

 **Whoa, please stay.**

The rest of the group keeps repeating "stay" in the background as Chloe drops the microphone and sprints off stage, memories of her relationship with Beca clouding her mind.

Chloe keeps running through the backstage area until she's met with loud thud, followed by an "oof". As she looks down to apologize to whoever she blindly knocked over, brown eyes meet hers.

"Beca..."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys,**_

 _ **Chapter 5 will be out within 24 hours. I have a surprise for you guys come Chapter 6. If you want to know what that surprise is, you can check out my twitter; versusthequeer**_

Review or something; tell me where you think this story is going.

-Q


	5. V: LA

**Title:** Rewrite The Ending  
 **Summary:** "You can pretend that I'm not even here, if it will keep your conscience clear." Beca Mitchell only knows heartache; she keeps her walls up and her life closed. So what happens when the person who caused all of this appears in her life again? Can Beca handle it, or will she ultimately shut down?  
 **Rating:** M  
 **A/N:** Here's the next installment, a lengthy chapter at that, but it covers a lot of ground. Anyway, sorry it's a little past 24 hours. I live in Denver, and we had that stupid Broncos parade for the Super Bowl and I literally could not get home in time to post this. I'm excited for the next chapter because you get to hear the surprise.

* * *

Beca listens to the words Chloe is singing as she sits quietly backstage, thoughts filling her mind. Beca doesn't know what to do anymore. Yeah, she still loves the fiery redhead, but Chloe broke her heart and she didn't know if she could dish it out this time. Beca wished that Chloe would have fought for her, and not sung an array of songs to apologize and try to get Beca to come running back to her.

 _Things will be different,_ Beca tells herself as she stands up, heading for the exit of the auditorium. She's so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't realize the body moving towards her. Beca hits the ground, an "oof" emitting from her mouth before looking up and seeing none other than Chloe.

"Beca..."

Beca glares at Chloe and in a harsh tone replies, "You going to stand there, Beale, or are you going to help me the fuck up?"

Chloe stays silent, taking in Beca's angry demeanor, a side of the brunette she had never seen before. She extends her hand towards Beca who groans loudly as she pushes herself off the ground, ignoring Chloe's hand.

"Sorry." Was all that fell from Chloe's lips.

"You're awfully good at saying it, not so much at showing it." Beca scoffs. Beca didn't mean to be so rude towards the redhead, but it was a defense mechanism she used after their break up. Beca stares at her ex for what seems like an eternity. After a moment of silence, Beca turns around and starts to walk away.

"Beca, wait!" Chloe screams, and Beca cringes remembering the last time Chloe said that to her in the airport. She shakes it off and keeps walking. "I had no idea you felt that way!" Chloe exclaims. Beca stops dead her tracks, turns on her heel and starts angrily heading towards Chloe.

"You..." Beca growls while pointing her finger at the redhead. "You had NO idea? I begged you not to leave me there and you did. You fucking left me to die, Chloe! I didn't have a choice and you left me. You didn't ask me to stay, or to try and convince my dad I was better in LA with you. You blamed my insecurities when I told you the move was temporary. You did nothing but fucking tear me to pieces!"

Chloe stares at Beca with wide eyes, trying to gather her composure and deal with the new Beca she was faced with. She swallows loudly as Beca continues screaming at her.

"Tell me, Beale, was it fucking worth it!?"

"No..." Chloe replies softly. "I regretted not asking you to stay. I regretted not chasing you. I didn't mean to push you away and blame you for all of this. Truth is, I was scared."

Beca scoffs loudly. "YOU, you were scared?" Beca's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I was scared of falling more in love with you and then losing you because of the distance. I was scared that I'd make a mistake and it'd hurt worse than leaving you already did. Beca, you were my world, and it shattered the day you left, too. You can't possibly believe you're the only one who got hurt out of this. I did, also." Chloe grits her teeth, feeling the anxiety and anger fill her veins.

Beca stands there, silent, taking in all that Chloe just said. But before she could speak, Chloe continued.

"You were the one, Beca. You've always been the one. And I know apologizing won't cut it. I know my stupid set list of songs won't fix things. But I had to try and make you see how much I meant it. How much I still care and how much I wish we could have rewritten our ending."

"If you wanted that so much, you should have fucking talked to me about it, not ignored me for the past year." Beca says, eyes narrowing at Chloe.

"You changed your number, ignored my emails. What the hell else could I have done?"

"You could have told me to stay."

"Beca, oh my fucking God, I made a mistake. I'm only fucking human." Chloe's angry tone simmers down and she inhales deeply. "I ran away from my problems. I blamed you. I was a shitty person, I get that. But it doesn't change that I love you."

Beca goes to interrupt Chloe, but stops as soon as the three words fall from behind her teeth. Chloe said she loves her, and it wasn't in the past tense. Beca feels her emotions whirling at the confession, but tries to keep her cool.

"Chloe, you destroyed me." Beca says barely above a whisper.

"I know." Chloe says as her anger settles. "I know that now."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you, again." Beca's eyes fall to the floor as she kicks the ground. "Which is why I've decided to leave."

"What do you mean? Leave where?" Chloe doesn't want to stand the thought of Beca leaving again, not when they maybe had a shot at fixing things.

"I'm going back to LA. Remember that kid we met in LA? Jesse?" Chloe nods and Beca's not quite sure why she's explaining this to the redhead. "Well, he's a producer for a record label and he found me after my song and wants to sign me for a single, then an album. I'm going back for a few months before deciding if I want to stay there." Beca explains, rubbing the back of her neck and still avoiding eye contact with Chloe.

"You.. What?" Chloe asks in disbelief.

"For once, Chloe, I need to be the one to walk away from things." Beca finally looks up at Chloe. "Take care." Beca presses her lips together in a small smile before turning around to walk away. "Oh, and please don't show up at the airport... Again. I don't know if I can handle that."

And with that, Beca Mitchell was gone.

 **xxx**

 _ **Three Months Later; LA**_

Beca stepped out of her car and breathed the LA air in. She really missed being in this city, and was glad that she was back. _If only I could have stayed the first time,_ Beca thinks. She tips her sunglasses to look at her phone, noticing that it was almost time for her meeting with Jesse.

She stops and thinks of everything that lead her back to the City of Angels. After the talent show, Beca left Barden and hopped on an airplane back to LAX. As soon as she stepped foot in the city, all of the emotion and heartbreak seemed to lift out her body. Beca left Chloe, and now that she was back in LA, she felt guilty for shutting down and running away. But this was her dream, and it was all about to come true. In the last three months, Beca's single "You Ruin Me" had almost made the Top 10 charts. For an artist who composed everything by herself, and refused to join a label that would have free reign of her material, Beca had finally done what she wanted for years; make it in LA. And to be frank, she had Chloe to thank for this. If it wasn't for the extreme heartbreak, writing her song, seeing Chloe, playing her song at a talent show, and being discovered by Jesse, none of this would have happened.

Her cell phone rings and she doesn't take the chance to look at it before answering.

"This is Beca Mitchell." She says professionally into the receiver.

"Wow, so professional, Becs," she hears the voice of Aubrey ring through her ears. "How is LA treating you?"

"Great. Finally got my shit together! My song is almost on the Top 10 Charts. Which is crazy because no one even knows who the fuck I am!" Beca laughs. Aubrey was glad that her best friend sounded a lot happier. "But I'm doing one of those 'periscope' YouTube sessions, where people can talk to me, get to know me... You going to tune in?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mitchell. But that's not why I called. I called to tell you that the Barden Bellas made nationals, so we'll be in LA in a few days and I want to spend time with you." Beca's breathing hitched at the revelation that Chloe would be in LA, again, where it all started. In fact, Beca was standing in front of the bar that she first met Chloe in. "Beca? You there? Heeelllloooo?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'd love to see you, Bree. You know that." Beca replies, shaking her thoughts.

"Beca, are you ever going to forgive yourself?" Aubrey said out of nowhere.

"I already have..." Beca tries to lie to herself

"You're not fooling anyone."

"Wh-" Beca starts but is immediately cut off.

"Beca, you did exactly what Chloe did to you. You left her, and she was a wreck when you left the auditorium." Aubrey sighs. "I don't get you two. I thought that you'd at least try and be civil about things."

"I forgive her, Aubrey... I just..."

"You feel bad for what you did." _God damn it, Posen. Stop being so good_. "I knew you wanted her back. And I know how hard it was for you to be the one to walk away. But Beca, she really loves you."

"I know," Beca exhales loudly. "I know she loves me and I love her, but is that really enough?"

"If you actually tried." Aubrey deadpans. Beca knows her best friend is right. After three months away from Georgia, Beca finally forgave Chloe. Maybe not vocally, but her heart was at ease knowing that they were both to blame for the downfall of their relationship. Beca did want Chloe back, she just thought it was too far gone.

"Speaking of trying... DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO MY NEW SINGLE? I SENT IT TO YOU." Beca presses.

"Nope, was waiting to see you to hear it. I mean, it's dropping in a few days right?" Aubrey asks and Beca hums in agreement.

"It's about her, you know."

"Oh, I know. Well, I figured. I'm glad to see you happy, again, Beca. I'm sure when she hears it, she'll come crying to me... But if there's one thing I learned since you've been in LA, it's that it'll be tears of happiness."

"Well, you know I'm terrible at talking about my feelings. I forgive her, Aubrey, I really do." Beca repeats. "Being back in LA made me realize what I've been missing all along, and it's her." Beca sighs.

"Then you need to win her back!" Aubrey yells. "I'll help you."

Beca rolls her eyes, pulling her phone away to check the time and realized that she was almost late for her meeting.

"Yeah, yeah. Another grand plan from the Posen poster child." Beca laughs. "I got to go, though. I'll talk to you later."

The best friends say their goodbyes and Beca hangs up, shoving the phone in her front pocket. She looks at the bar, and sighs loudly before walking in. _This is where it all began._

 _ **Two Years Ago; LA, Revolver**_

 _Beca stands outside of Revolver, a gay bar on Santa Monica Boulevard in Los Angeles. She still couldn't believe she was in this city. She pulls out her fake ID and shows it to the bouncer, who gives her a once over before pointing towards the door._

 _Beca shakes off her nerves and heads in, noticing the mass amounts of bodies filling the club, moving in sync. She instantly goes to the bar and orders a few shots before scanning the dance floor with her eyes._

 _The bartender signals that her shots are ready and she knocks them back with ease before settling for a Jack and Coke. As she swiftly chugs her drink, she continues looking around, wondering if she'd find anyone, tonight._

 _Beca could feel the full effects of the alcohol taking over her body._ _ **Thank god for fake IDs**_ _, she thought. As she looks around the bar, she spots a redheaded girl staring at her. Beca smirks as she gains the confidence and struts over to the girl._

 _"Hey," Beca smiles at the girl. "My name is Beca."_

 _"Chloe," The bubbly ginger laughs. "You're cute, Beca."_

 _"I… uh… Well…" Beca stumbles over her words and internally beats herself up for sounding like a bumbling idiot. "Thanks." Was all she managed to get out cohesively._

 _"So what brings a cute thing like you here?" Chloe questions._

 _Beca, starting to feel uneasy like she does around all new people, looks around the bar before her eyes meet Chloe's blue ones. "Thinking about moving out here." The answer was simple and short, not giving away too much information about herself to this complete stranger, no matter how captivating she was. The ocean blue eyes of Chloe look Beca up and down, and Beca gulped loudly._

 _"You should," Chloe whispers softly into Beca's ear, causing goosebumps to raise on the short brunette's arms. Beca turns to look at Chloe, falling deep into her trance. Before she knows it, lips are crashing against her._

Beca enters Revolver and immediately flashes her ID at the bartender and orders a beer before spotting Jesse at a booth. She walks over and sits down across the table from him.

"Out of all the bars in Los Angeles, you chose this one." Beca says bluntly.

"Well, it's where I met you. And it's where your career technically started." Jesse replies with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Just... Wow, the memories." Beca exhales.

"I know. Speaking of, I knew I picked a good candidate for our label. It's small, but you got so much media attention with your first single." Jesse reaches over the table and places his hand over Beca's. "I know this place holds a lot of memories for you, but after hearing your new song, I'm so proud of you. You've grown so much since we met, and you used your past to create music everyone can relate to."

"Thanks, bro." Beca chuckles. "But why are we here?"

"To remind you to never lose your roots. This bar, meeting Chloe here... It made you the Beca you are, today. I wanted to remind you of that." Jesse explains.

"You're right."

"So, you forgive her?"

"Does no one listen to my lyrics?" Beca groans loudly. "I sent the single to Aubrey before it drops and she refuses to even listen to it!"

"No, I did. But did you mean it?"

"Of course, I meant it. She ruined me, yes. She destroyed my life, yes. But if I didn't house my insecurities in her instead of try to get over them, we would have never broken up. It took a year and a half, but I want to try again... You know, if she'd want that after what I did." Beca looks around the bar, feeling a weight being lifted off of her shoulders.

"I want to help." Jesse states. "You've become a great friend, Beca, and I want you to be happy. Not just as your manager or your producer, but as your friend."

"Thanks, Jesse. I appreciate it." Beca smiles sincerely, which is rare for her. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I've been talking to your friend Aubrey..."

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated. You guys rock!**


End file.
